Svalblod
Svalblod was an ancient deity worshipped by a cult cast out of the lands of Skellige many years ago. Even in a land of violence-orientated culture, the worship practiced bloody and cruel rituals that repulsed the minds of many Skelliger.The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Artbook Only a few Skeilligers remember its existence, among them were the Vildkaarls, or Berserker, under lead of fallen druid Artis. Notable worshippers * Artis * Vabjorn * Sigvald * Knut the Callous Svalblod is a Skellige leader introduced in the Crimson Curse. Reward Tree entries :''Scroll 1: Skelligers hold a special reputation on the Continent for their cruelty. In truth, the folk of the isles do indeed revel in battle, in blood honorably spilt. Though as with all things, some live at an extreme, worshipping an idol who personifies the frenzy and remorseless cruelty of battle. He is called Svalblod.'' :''Scroll 2: Svalblod is an incarnation of both man and bear in such a way that can give even the grizzliest Skelligers nightmares. His deformed body is not unlike a battlefield in itself where contradictory elements perpetually clash – a true embodiment of the grotesque.'' :''Scroll 3: His acolytes would take a hallucinogenic decoction before heading deep within a cave at the heart of Ard Skellig. Once there, the cavern's bears would feast upon them alive. Then, like parasites, the cultists would seize control of the beasts' bodies.'' :''Scroll 4: The jarls of the Skellige Isles at last decided to put an end to the practice. They seized Svalblod's followers, bound them to longships, and cast them out to the high sea without a sail to guide them. This was to be the final blow to eradicate the cult once and for all. Alas... It is not so easy to kill a god.'' :''Chest 1: The heart of the Svalblod cult was rooted at Fornhala, a settlement situated atop the nigh impassable mountains of Ard Skellig. After worship of the cruel idol became forbidden on the isles, the village's homes were deserted, its temples had fallen into disrepair. Yet those who have since stepped foot on the grounds of Fornhala – be they shepherds herding stray sheep or adventurers seeking shelter from a blizzard – have sworn by the gods upon their return of what they witnessed... Fresh blood glistening on altars to Svalblod and the roar of bears still echoing from caverns below...'' :''Chest 2: Alas, the truth of the cult's survival struck the islanders in the harshest of ways. A feast at Kaer Trolde organized by Jarl Crach an Craite was violently interrupted by bloodsoaked massacre. Normally, for a feast to end in a brawl would come as no great surprise, perhaps even the preferred way to cap the night. Yet, in this case, several of the guests transformed into ferocious bears, eviscerating innocents. Fortunately, fate spared some lucky lives by delivering a seasoned witcher to the castle that very day...'' :''Chest 3: The advent of the Crimson Curse emboldened Svalblod's fanatics. They emerged from hiding, worshipping their cruel god with newfound zeal. Many young warriors with dreams of glory and unstoppable strength succumb to the whispers of the cult's depraved druids and take part in their forbidden rituals. Jarls have convened to discuss whether to lead another raid into the mountains of Ard Skellig... Or to forget conflicts of the past and use the bear god's followers to defend Skellige against its foes.'' Gallery Tw3 Svalbod.png|Svalblod shrine Gwent cardart skellige svalblod totem.jpg|Gwent standalone art Tw3 Svalbod shrine concept.png|Concept art of his Temple from official artbook Tw3 Temple of Svalblod.png|Last temple left to him in Fornhala Gwent cardart skellige svalblod priest.png|Svalblod priest Gwent cardart skellige svalblod cultist.jpg|Svalblod priestess Gwent cardart skellige svalblod fanatic.jpg|Svalblod fanatic Gwent cardart skellige bear abomination.jpg|Svablod Berserker References pl:Svalblod ru:Свальблод uk:Свальблод cs:Svalblod Category:Deities